Phallic devices have been used for many years primarily for sexual pleasure both by couples and by people who do not have a sex partner. The phallic device is an elongate object sized and shaped to be inserted into the vagina of a woman and/or the anus of a person. Usually, phallic devices are either a smooth edged contoured cylinder or they are shaped to resemble either an erect or flaccid human penis. More recently, modern fabrication methods and materials allow phallic devices to be formed into any shape, size, or texture.
The use of phallic devices for obtaining sexual pleasure is gaining popularity along with social acceptance. This increased popularity is due to a number of social and environmental factors including: 1) an increase in sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS and the like; 2) an increasingly open attitude towards human sexuality within our society; and 3) a desire for couples and people who do not have a sex partner to privately and safely explore a wide variety of sexual experiences.
Despite increasing social acceptance of phallic devices, most users prefer to keep them, and any related structures associated with using them, concealed when not in use.
Historically, most phallic devices are held by the user themselves or by a sexual partner during use. Unfortunately, the number of sexual activities that may be simulated or performed by a user is necessarily limited by the phallic device holders' reach and the holder's range of movement available. Moreover, physically challenged individuals may not have the capacity to properly hold the phallic device for use. Accordingly, their ability to enjoy the benefits of these devices is limited.
Recently, efforts have been made to provide hands-free use of phallic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,604 to Barnett (“Barnett”) discloses mounting a phallic device to a C-shaped clamp. The C-shaped clamp may then be secured by a user to a support structure, such as a bedpost or the like. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,396 to McAllister (“McAllister”) discloses mounting a phallic device to a universal mount. The universal mount may then be strapped around a wearer's torso, thereby allowing the wearer to insert the phallic device into their partner and simulate thrusting movements normally associated with performing the sexual act.
Despite the benefits offered by these types of phallic device mounting structures, they have several drawbacks. For example, a hand-tightened clamp on a bed frame is often insufficient to withstand the forces generated during use of the phallic device. Accordingly, the phallic device may tend to move or detach from the bed frame during use. Such movement can damage the bed frame, or worse yet; injure a user.
Moreover, the mounting structure in Barnett requires a user to have a suitably sized support structure for engaging the C-shaped clamp positioned at substantially the same height where the phallic device must be positioned for use. In practice, this positioning for the support structure is difficult to find in a suitably private environment sufficient for using the phallic device therein.
Similarly, while the strap on mounting structure in McAllister may offer sexual partners an opportunity to engage in a new sexual experience together, it does not allow hands free use of the phallic device by a single user. Also, both the C-shaped clamp in Barnett and the strap on mounting structure in McAllister are not particularly aesthetically pleasing, nor do they allow for easy concealment and storage when not in use.